Chibi!
by Hazu
Summary: Percayalah, masa-masa terindah itu adalah saat kita duduk di bangku TK!
1. Gagal

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Gagal**

Siang itu suasana amat mencekam.

Sekali lagi, Akashi Sang _Emperor_ menantang duel Hibari Sang Penguasa Namimori.

Meja-meja sudah disingkirkan ke pinggiran untuk memperluas area tanding—sebagian dijadikan tempat tidur baru bagi Aomine, Kagami, dan Haizaki.

Mainan dibereskan agar tidak menjadi korban.

Kise, Takao, dan Momoi sudah siap bersorak untuk Akashi, sementara di sisi lain ada Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma, dan Tsunayoshi yang—dipaksa Dino-_sensei_—pasang taruhan untuk kemenangan Hibari.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara menatap tidak peduli sambil melanjutkan sesi makan _chuchu popsicles _mereka bersama Murasakibara. Furihata sudah ketar-ketir ingin memanggil Himuro-_sensei_ dan Nijimura-_sensei_ yang sedang rapat di kantor.

Midorima di mana? Oh iya, dia tadi marah-marah dengan _tsun-tsun _nya minta diajak ikut rapat.

Beginilah suasana Kelas Bunga Matahari kalau sudah ditinggal dua sensei mereka.

Belum lagi ditambah Belphegor, Fran, dan Basil, trio anak kelas sebelah yang akan langsung ngibrit ke kelas itu begitu dengar jeritan Kise yang membahana. Setelah itu Mukuro yang kepo akan mengikuti jejak mereka bertiga.

"_Know your place_, Kyouya." Akashi mengatakannya dengan suara agak cempreng yang direndah-rendahkan. Pingin kedengaran dewasa dan berkuasa maksudnya, tapi jatuhnya malah ke arah unyu dan bikin Dino-_sensei_ yang ngintip dari jendela—setelah kabur dari rapat—merasa mengkhianati Hibari karena jatuh cinta lagi. Dasar _Pedobear_ ihh.

"_Sugoi_!" Fran dan anggota 'trio anak sebelah'-nya yang sudah berdiri di pintu masuk kelas heboh sendiri sambil tepuk tangan tidak jelas. Mukuro juga ingin tepuk tangan, tapi karena terlambat datang ia jadi ada di posisi belakang dan terpaksa jinjit walaupun tetap aja yang keliatan cuma rambut warna-warni. Heran deh, padahal kan Mukuro jauh lebih tinggi sedikit dari teman-temannya.

Hibari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tonfa plastik, ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima serangan gunting sakti yang akan segera Akashi lancarkan.

Semua yang menyaksikan menahan napas, angin dingin misterius berembus tiba-tiba, suasana hening tercip—

BRUUUT

"Dai-_chan_ KENTUUT!"

—ta.

Eh?

Seketika satu kelas lari pontang-panting keluar mendengar teriakan Momoi.

Dasar Aomine jorok, untung tadi lagi adegan tahan napas, jadi nggak perlu ada korban jiwa!

"Itu Kagami-kun sama Haizaki-kun kok nggak bangun-bangun ya?" Furihata bertanya takut-takut sambil menunjuk dua manusia yang menggelepar di atas meja.

Semua menoleh ke dalam, menyaksikan dua makhluk malang yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Parahnya berada dalam radius terdekat lagi.

"Itu apa ya, putih-putih yang melayang keluar dari mulut Kagami-kun dan Haizaki-kun?" Sekarang Kuroko yang bertanya, membuat satu kelas kini hanya bisa menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa agar dua teman mereka diterima di sisi-Nya.

Di saat dua makhluk tak bersalah itu merenggang nyawa, sang pelaku _pengeboman_ malah makin nyenyak tidurnya sambil senyam-senyum bangga.

Yaaaaahh.

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, pertarungan antara Akashi dan Hibari gagal lagi.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Apa lagi ini? Saya lagi ga ada kerjaan di rumah /natap tumpukan makalah yang terabaikan/ kebetulan ada ide, jadi... ya ketik aja.  
**

**Maaf ini aneh *bows***


	2. Tomodachi (part 1)

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 2: Tomodachi (part 1)**

**Kuroko dan Ogiwara**

Setiap Kuroko ingin menangis, Ogiwara pasti akan menyadarinya. Ia akan bertanya mengapa, kemudian mengelus kepala Kuroko penuh sayang apapun yang bocah itu katakan.

Kalau sudah begitu, Kuroko tidak jadi menangis. Ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya untuk menghargai usaha sang sahabat. Tidak jarang ia menggigit kerah seragam biru mudanya hanya untuk menghentikan air matanya menetes—yang justru membuat Ogiwara makin khawatir. Lalu Kuroko akan mencoba tertawa bersama Ogiwara untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Namun beda Ogiwara, lain Kuroko.

Jika Ogiwara merasa sedih, justru Kuroko yang akan menangis.

Hatinya serasa tersayat melihat sang kawan menderita.

Yaaah... walaupun harus diakui kalau hal itu ampuh membuat Ogiwara mengurungkan niat menangisnya, karena sumpah ia bingung kenapa juga malah sobatnya yang nangis?

Dan pada akhirnya Ogiwara harus mencoba tertawa dan mengesampingkan masalahnya demi membuat Kuroko kembali tenang.

.

.

**Enma dan Furihata**

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu maupun melihat seorang Enma berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain Tsunayoshi.

Bocah merah itu jauh lebih pendiam dibanding Hibari. Aura yang melingkupi sekitarnya pun jauh lebih kuat dari aura penuh determinasi milik Akashi.

Itulah kenapa jarang ada yang berbicara dengannya.

Bahkan Himuro-_sensei_ yang penyabar (kelewat sabar malah, karena ia terbukti mampu menghadapi setan-setan cilik macam Hibari dan Akashi, ditambah Haizaki, Aomine, dan Kagami, juga Gokudera dalam waktu yang sama) harus mengelus dada karena Enma tidak pernah mau diajak bicara.

Tapi yang mereka tidak tau adalah kenyataan bahwa Enma itu anak yang manis, dan Furihata adalah orang beruntung yang bisa melihat sisi manis dari Enma.

Awalnya Furihata juga takut-takut, duduk di samping Akashi aja membuatnya ingin ngompol, tapi hari itu Nijimura-_sensei_ yang tidak peka itu malah menyuruhnya duduk di samping Enma.

Furihata yang selalu membawa buku cerita bergambar memutuskan untuk membacanya. Awalnya ia tidak tau kalau Enma suka membaca buku cerita dan bocah merah itu terlalu malu hanya untuk meminta membaca buku bersama. Namun Furihata yang tidak sengaja melihat kerlingan di mata itu saat Enma mencuri-curi membaca buku miliknya akhirnya mencoba mengajak Enma membaca bersama.

Tidak banyak kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Enma.

Namun senyuman dan perasaan senang ketika membaca bersama sudah cukup bagi Furihata untuk mengecap Enma sebagai temannya.

.

.

**Akashi dan Hibari**

Akashi dan Hibari itu bukan teman, dan mereka tidak pernah, juga tidak mau mengaku kalau mereka berteman.

Pernah pada suatu hari _driver_ yang biasa menjemput Akashi sedang terjebak macet sehingga bocah merah pecinta gunting itu harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk pulang.

Saat itu air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk, tapi Akashi enggan menumpahkannya.

Harga diri _bro_! Masih ada Hibari di sana, masa iya dia mau nangis?

Nijimura-_sensei_ sudah bolak-balik menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang, tapi sudah kodratnya seorang Akashi menolak bantuan.

Di tengah kesunyian karena murid-murid lain sudah pulang, Hibari tiba-tiba bangun dari kegiatan tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi yang agak terisak dan duduk dengan bersandar di punggung sang musuh bebuyutan.

"Kau karnivora, jadi tidak boleh nangis—"

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang sempat ia dengar sebelum Akashi menangis kencang.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Hibari yang menggeplak kepala Akashi dengan tonfa karena seenaknya mengelapkan ingus di bajunya. Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua anak asuhnya.

Mereka bukan teman kan?

.

.

"Hei Kyouya, memangnya kau biasa pulang dengan siapa?"

"_Sendirian_."

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Aaaah makin aneh ya? Maaf, saya lagi banyak tugas, terus ini minggu UTS. Berhubung besok cuma Bahasa German sama Bahasa Indonesia, jadi deh saya lanjutin ini untuk melampiaskan stres. Tapi jadinya aneh ya? Banget?**

**Oh iya, saya lagi bingung mau masangkan siapa sama siapa buat jadi temen. Mau ngasih saran? atau saran buat plot juga gak apa.**

**Nee : Pfft jangan tanya deh si Aho makan apa, bahaya tau! Oke ini udah lanjut dan makasi reviewnya :)**

**Seijuuro Eisha : Ini udah lanjut dan makasih reviewnya :)  
**

**Buat yang udah baca juga makasih :) *bows***


	3. Tomodachi (part 2)

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Tomodachi (part 2)**

**Takao dan Midorima**

Midorima tidak menganggapnya teman, tidak mau, tidak pernah.

Di mata Midorima, Takao itu hanya anak hiperaktif yang suka mengganggu dan memberi panggilan aneh '_Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan'. Namanya itu Midorima Shintaro, bukan Shin-_chan_. Shin-_chan_ itu nama tokoh anime yang sering ia lihat di rumah. Bu-bukannya Midorima suka nonton anime, _nanodayo_! Dia cuma tidak sengaja liat!

"Shin-_chan_!" Nah kan, baru juga diomongin. "Kemarin aku dibelikan _Tou-chan_ sepeda baru~" Takao berteriak bangga sambil menghampiri _sahabat_nya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_."

"Shin-_chan _mau main sepeda ke rumahku nanti sore? Tapi kan rumah Shin-_chan_ jauh..."

Siapa yang mau main sepeda ke rumahnya, tau rumahnya aja kagak. Bu-bukannya Midorima pingin tau rumahnya Takao juga sih, apalagi sampai pingin main ke rumahnya karena ia bosan di rumah hanya dengan pengasuhnya! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!

"Aku tau kok _Kaa-chan_ sama _Tou-chan_nya Shin-_chan_ sibuk, kalau gitu nanti sore aku aja yang ke rumah Shin-_chan~_"

Ugh, tau dari mana dia orang tua Midorima sibuk? Tapi, tapi, tapi kan Takao tidak tau rumahnya. Haha, si _baka_ itu kan nggak tau rumahnya ya.

Sekarang Takao pergi mendatangi Akashi, mungkin dia mau cari mati.

"Shin-_chan_, rumah oranye di Blok D nomor 30 ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Midorima tidak bersyukur memiliki ayah yang menjadi rekan kerja seorang Akashi. Apalagi anaknya yang berambut merah itu seenak jidat membeberkan alamat rumahnya kepada orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan berkunjung, karena mulai Sabtu dan Minggu pagi ini bisa dipastikan teriakan Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan_ akan terdengar dari halaman depan.

.

.

**Kise dan Haizaki**

Haizaki itu hanya tukang _bully_, dan objek _bully_an paling empuk di Kelas Bunga Matahari adalah Kise Ryouta.

Walaupun Haizaki pernah dipukul Aomine dan Kagami yang jengah melihat Kise terus diganggu.

Kenapa Kise dan bukannya Tsuna, Enma, Furihata, atau Kuroko?

Jawabannya mudah, karena Kise itu menyenangkan untuk diganggu, selalu berusaha melawan, dan tidak memiliki penjaga seperti halnya Kuroko dan Tsunayoshi. Kalau pun Haizaki ingin mengganggu Furihata, yang ada dia hanya akan luluh melihat air mata bocah itu atau kalah duluan karena aura Enma yang mengerikan.

Masih ingat kan kalau Enma dan Furihata itu teman?

Hari ini pun begitu, Haizaki membawa setoples cacing dan mengambil beberapa lalu diletakkan di kepala Kise. Semua juga tau Kise takut cacing, jadi tidak aneh melihat bocah pirang itu berteriak dan menangis histeris, sementara sang pelaku hanya tertawa guling-guling tidak tau diri.

Ogiwara dan Yamamoto yang merasa kasian akhirnya memungut cacing di kepala Kise, sementara Aomine, Akashi, Kagami, dan Gokudera yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi mulai bergerak untuk merajam Haizaki.

"ZAKI!" Nijimura-_sensei_ yang baru saja dipanggil Tsuna masuk kelas sambil marah-marah. Sendok nasi dan celemek merah muda bahkan lupa ia tanggalkan. "Ikut aku ke kantor! Sepertinya aku perlu bicara dengan ibumu lagi."

Haizaki menolak, namun ia digendong paksa Nijimura.

Kise yang sudah mulai tenang memegang rambutnya, sepertinya dia harus cuci rambut sekarang. rambutnya basah-basah gimana gitu.

Kamar mandi berada di sebelah ruang guru, jadi Kise harus melewati ruangan itu sebelum ke sana. Dalam langkahnya yang gontai sayup-sayup ia mendengar Haizaki yang menangis dan berteriak tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak punya teman. Di rumah semua membenciku —hiks," Kise terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku —_Kaa-san _tidak pernah di rumah, dia sibuk kerja."

"Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau terus mengganggu Kise." Kali ini suara yang lebih dewasa, namun lembut, tidak seperti suara Nijimura-_sensei _yang sewot.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengganggu Kise! Aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian lagi! Semua menganggapku menyebalkan, tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku." Suara isakan dan ingus yang disedot terdengar. "Aku kesepian... tapi Kise —dia —dia tidak pernah benci maupun dendam walupun sudah kuganggu."

Mendengar itu Kise tanpa ragu masuk ke ruang guru, ia melihat dua _sensei_-nya sedang duduk dihadapan Haizaki yang membelakangi pintu.

"Jangan keluarkan Haizaki_cchi_!" Sekarang Kise ikut menangis. Dia tau rasanya terasingkan. Dia sudah pengalaman tidak ditanggapi oleh Aomine maupun Kuroko.

"Selama aku memaafkannya dia tidak perlu dikeluarkan kan?"

Haizaki tersentuh mendengar ucapan Kise. Segera ia turun dari kursi dan berlari memeluk Kise sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Haaah kalau sudah begini Nijimura dan Himuro bisa apa selain tersenyum dan menepuk kepala mereka?

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Nee: Makasih udah review lagi :* ini udah lanjut. Aduuh... jangan diculik dong, nanti ceritanya gak jalan gara-gara charanya pada ilang :D culik aja Dino-_sensei_ yang pedo dan mengganggu keselamatan umat~~ iya memang itu Akashi jorok, anak ningrat bilang ngelap ingus di baju orang -_- /digunting  
**

**Yuuki Keitaro: Makasih udah review :) saya bales di sini aja ga apa ya? *maksa* Iya mereka emang cocok satu sama lain, sayang kecocokan mereka terpaut judul anime berbeda :" tapi lebih disayangkan lagi mereka ketularan tsunderenya Midorima sampe gak mau ngaku kalau mereka cocok padahal saya udah susah-susah mempersatukan mereka dalam satu cerita, satu dunia /apasih**

**Buat yang udah baca juga makasih :)**


	4. Tomodachi (part 3)

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Tomodachi (part 3)**

**Momoi dan Murasakibara**

Memang Momoi itu sahabat Aomine. Mereka bertetangga, mereka berbagi suka cita, bahkan banyak orang salah mengira mereka saudara.

Tapi kenyataannya Momoi lebih memilih Murasakibara untuk diajak main. Murasakibara itu asyik. Dia mau diajak Momoi main masak-masakan, bahkan memakannya jika yang Momoi pakai untuk memasak adalah bahan makanan betulan.

Pernah sekali Murasakibara terkapar mengenaskan di tengah kelas ketika hari itu Momoi tidak masuk, Nijimura langsung panik dan meneriaki rekan kerjanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk menyuruhnya menggendong Murasakibara ke ruang kesehatan karena ia tidak kuat.

"Apa hari ini Atsushi sakit?" Himuro bertanya dengan suara halus, Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Aku sakit perut Muro_chin_." Murasakibara sudah minta izin kok untuk memanggil Himuro begitu.

"Atsushi salah makan? Kemarin Atsushi makan apa?"

Jujur. Himuro deg-degan juga, takut kalau ternyata masakan yang ia sediakan kemarin yang membuat anak asuhnya sakit perut. Pasalnya ia lupa cuci tangan sebelum masak.

"Aku kebanyakan makan kue kering yang dibawa Momo_chin_." Murasakibara memegang perutnya yang kembali sakit. "Momo_chin_ bilang dia membuatnya sendiri, jadi aku menghabiskannya."

Pantas saja. Himuro ingat Aomine pernah memperingatkannya untuk tidak memakan segala yang dibuat Momoi apapun alasannya kalau masih ingin hidup.

"Ah, kalau begitu Atsushi harus berhenti makan masakan Satsuki."

Murasakibara menepis tangan Himuro yang akan mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau, nanti Momo_chin_ sedih kalau aku tidak memakan masakannya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku marah sama Muro_chin_ kalau nggak bolehin aku makan masakannya Momo_chin_."

Himuro menghela napas. Sembarang Atsushi, sembarang.

.

.

**Aomine dan Kagami**

Mereka berdua selalu berkompetisi menjadi yang terbaik. Dalam bermain basket, mengalahkan Nijimura-_sensei_, maupun merebut perhatian Kuroko —walaupun untuk yang terakhir tidak ada yang bisa menang di antara mereka karena sang objek rebutan lebih tertarik dengan Ogiwara.

Mereka itu saingan bukannya teman.

Mereka lawan bukan kawan.

Mereka berbenturan untuk saling mengalahkan.

Tapi ada kalanya ketika masing-masing mengulurkan tangan. Saat dirasa sang saingan tak berdaya untuk melawan.

Ada kalanya mereka menyediakan tempat berbagi, ketika sang kawan begitu terlarut dalam pemikiran sendiri. Menjadikannya tidak asyik diajak bergelut atau sekedar mengajak Nijimura-_sensei_ menemani mereka bermain basket.

Mereka terlalu mirip dan itu menjadikan mereka teman sesungguhnya tanpa perlu ada yang sadar.

.

.

**Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Tsunayoshi**

Di kelas, mereka bertiga sangat susah dipisah.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto bagaikan pelindung bagi Tsuna. Tameng yang selalu menjaga Tsuna dari serangan makhluk berbahaya macam Akashi, Hibari, atau Haizaki.

Bagi Gokudera, Tsuna itu bagaikan sepupu sendiri. Berawal dari kakak tertuanya—panggil saja dia G—yang memperkenalkan ia pada teman sekolahnya tahun lalu, akhirnya Gokudera mengenal Tsuna ketika kepala bocah itu menyembul dari belakang kaki Giotto, teman kakaknya.

Awalnya Gokudera tidak begitu menyukainya karena Tsuna cengeng. Namun suatu ketika ia terpeleset di depan pintu rumahnya ketika Giotto dan Tsuna sedang bertamu. Kakaknya dan Giotto tertawa dan mengatainya ceroboh, tapi Tsuna malah memarahi kedua remaja itu lalu menghampiri Gokudera dan membantunya berdiri.

Sejak itu Gokudera berjanji dalam hati untuk membalas kebaikan Tsuna dengan menjadikan dirinya pengawal pribadi —tentu saja secara sepihak.

Sementara Yamamoto mengenal Tsuna ketika pertama kali masuk TK Teiko. Saat itu Gokudera masih liburan di Italia sekalian menemui sang Ayah yang bekerja di sana. Pesawat yang akan membawa ia, ibunya, dan kedua kakaknya baru akan kembali ke Jepang besok.

Saat itu Tsuna terlihat kesepian, tidak bisa berbaur dengan siapapun di kelas. Jadi ia memutuskan duduk bersama Tsuna. Menurutnya Tsuna itu anteng dan manis dan sebagai anak yang mudah bergaul, Yamamoto cepat akrab dengan Tsuna.

Yamamoto menyukai bocah itu dan lama-lama ia merasa Tsunayoshi seperti adiknya sendiri walaupun ia tidak mungkin bilang begitu kalau tidak mau dibunuh Gokudera yang sudah mengklaim Tsuna duluan.

Terkadang Gokudera memandang Yamamoto sinis bila bocah itu terlalu dekat dengan Tsuna, tapi toh Yamamoto tertawa saja.

Mereka teman kan? Seharusnya mereka berbagi, bukan berkelahi memperebutkan Tsuna.

Kesimpulannya, yang membuat mereka susah dipisahkan adalah pertemanan mereka dengan Tsuna yang begitu kuat.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Aiissh apa pula ini? Tuhan, saya nggak tau apa yang saya ketik! Apalagi bagiannya Gokudera, Yamamoto, sama Tsuna... Apa banget dah itu -_- maap saya lagi seteress harusnya minggu ini saya libur panjang berhubung anak kelas XII UAS, eeeh... malah disuruh ke sekolah dan tarung sama buku ekonomi yg tebelnya kayak komik 6 volume /malahcurhat **

**Ini aneh ya? Jujur! *maksa***

**Nee: Ini udah lanjut :) ada kok untungnya, bisa dijual ke peternakan kuda! :D Iya, Midorin memang sabar kok, sabar banget dia. Kise mengerti perasaannya Haizaki jadi dia bisa memaafkan. makasih sudah baca :) dan maaf chapter ini (dan sepertinya semuanya) ooc.**

**Buat semua yang udah baca juga makasih :)**


	5. Giotto!

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 5: Giotto!**

Rabu yang cerah di Namimori. Hari ini Giotto libur (meliburkan diri), karena (katanya) terkena serangan diare mendadak.

Ia meronta-ronta sambil memegang perutnya dengan dramatis ketika G datang menjemput pagi tadi. Pemuda separuh Itali itu hanya _speechless_ melihat kelakuan teman pirangnya yang meracau tidak jelas tentang akhir hidup dan betapa imutnya Tsuna saat bermain bersama Gokudera.

G hanya mendengus sebal sebelum berpamitan dan melangkah ke sekolah. Sia-sia dia sprint ke tempat Giotto, jadi keringatan, kecenya hilang.

.

.

Hup! Hup!

Giotto melompati pagar belakang TK Teiko walaupun gerbang depannya masih terbuka lebar. Biar keren katanya, seperti di film laga karangan kelasnya untuk festival musim panas kemarin. Sekedar informasi, Giotto berperan sebagai bos mafia kece dengan G sebagai guardiannya di situ. Pemerannya sengaja dipilih yang muka bule untuk meningkatkan jumlah pengunjung. Ada sesi foto bareng pula!

Sekarang Giotto mulai celingukan. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, menyembunyikan diri dari bocah maupun guru TK yang ada dengan bersembunyi di balik semak belakang gedung —sungguh, itu tidak berguna sama sekali karena rambut pirangnya yang mencuat ke atas bagai api unggun tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

"_Sensei_, di sini ada penculik!" Giotto menegang mendengar kalimat itu. Penyamarannya sudah sempurna bukan? Bahkan dia telah merangkak-rangkak di tanah bagai tentara. Terkutuklah bocah yang mengatainya tadi.

"Mana penculiknya, Daiki?" Nijimura yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak asuhnya bermain diluar mendatangi Aomine.

Aomine menunjuk semak-semak di depannya, jaraknya sekitar lima langkah orang dewasa. Di antara dedaunan hijaunya tapak helaian-helaian pirang, dan di baliknya terlihat siluet manusia.

"Aku tidak ingat ini hari libur, Giotto." Nijimura berkata ketus menyadari siapa di balik semak. Hibari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mulai menurunkan tonfa plastiknya, sudah merasa aman karena itu bukan Dino-_sensei_ yang mau mengintai kegiatan kelasnya.

Tertangkap sudah. Tidak ada pilihan selain menyerah sekarang.

Giotto keluara dari balik semak, mengangkat kedua tangan, memasang wajah pasrah.

"Aku ketahuan, bawalah aku sebagai tahanan."

"_Sensei_, apa sekarang kita akan bermain polisi-polisian?" Takao bertanya girang. Yamamoto dan Ogiwara berteriak senang di belakangnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, Haizaki-_kun_, dan Dai-_chan _akan menjadi penjahatnya bersama _Onii-chan_ itu!" Momoi ikut-ikutan. Sekarang anak-anak di Kelas Bunga Matahari malah sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk siapa menjadi apa, bola basket yang sedari tadi mereka kejar-kejar kini teronggok menyedihkan di dekat semak-semak.

"Kyaaaa! Tolooongg!" Momoi mulai memainkan perannya, menjadi korban pencopetan bersama Kise, dan Kuroko. Sejatinya Kurokolah korban di sini, ia lari terseok-seok ketika tangannya di tarik Momoi dan Kise untuk mengejar pencopet—Aomine dan Kagami—yang larinya sumpah cepat sekali.

Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil melanjutkan kisahnya. Mahasiswa merangkap guru TK itu sedang membacakan beberapa buku untuk Furihata, Enma, Tsunayoshi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sedang tidak ingin bermain di luar hari ini.

"Aku mendapatkan barang berharga!" Kagami tertawa sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik yang ia rebut dari Momoi tadi kepada Giotto.

Giotto tertawa nista, "Aku bangga memiliki anak buah seperti kalian," Ia berucap sambil memandangi bawahannya satu-satu. Akashi, Aomine, Haizaki, Kagami, dan Takao. "Tapi bersiaplah anak buahku, sebentar lagi polisi akan menemukan kita!"

Baru saja Giotto mengatakannya, Hibari sudah menendang pohon yang dibaliknya menjadi markas para penjahat. "_Kamikorosu_." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat, bocah itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah seorang bocah berambut merah yang duduk tenang dekat Giotto. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Sei!"

"Hyaaatttt!" Di belakang Hibari, Yamamoto menerjang dengan ranting pohon. Berlari-lari menebas udara, mencari musuh yang paling dekat untuk di lawan. Gokudera dan Ogiwara hanya berjalan santai sambil membentuk jarinya menyerupai pistol.

"Menyerahlah kalian penjahat!" Ogiwara berseru. Gokudera sudah ikut menerjang, seolah ia sudah masuk medan perang.

Yamamoto menghadapi Aomine, Gokudera mengejar Haizaki, Ogiwara adu tatapan dengan Takao. Permainan sudah sejauh ini. Nijimura yang memerhatikan mereka bersama Momoi, Kise, dan Kuroko mulai tersenyum.

Saatnya ia mengambil peran.

Dengan kerennya Nijimura yang didaulat menjadi kepala polisi memasuki medan perang. Akashi dan Hibari sudah lari ke sana-sini, saling serang dengan senjata andalan mereka. Aomine masih menghindari ayunan-ayunan ranting dari Yamamoto. Gokudera mengejar Haizaki sambil adu mulut siapa yang sebenarnya terkena penuaan dini. Ogiwara dan Takao entah kenapa malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, saling mengintimidasi mungkin?

"Aku kepala polisi, kalian menyerahlah!" Nijimura berakting, Giotto bangkit dari singgasana. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Nijimura menerejang ke arah Giotto dan mengunci pergerakkan pemuda itu. "Liat bos kalian sudah tertangkap! Menyerahlah!"

Giotto memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang terkunci. "Tidak, jangan menyerah anak buahku!" Semua anggota penjahat menatap Giotto, meyakinkan bos mereka bahwa mereka akan menang.

"Hyaaaatttt!"

.

.

"Ayo cari Himuro-_sensei_, aku lapar." Kagami berseru sambil menarik tang Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kagami_cchi_ tidak ikut main?" Jelas Kise heran. Kan yang tadi merampok dia dan Momoi itu Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami mendengus sebal, "Mereka lupa sama aku."

Kise dan Momoi hanya tertawa miris. Sekarang mereka berempat berjalan menuju kelas mencari _sensei _mereka tersayang untuk minta makan.

.

.

"_Sensei_, kenapa di luar sangat ribut?" Tsuna bertanya heran. Jarang-jarang teman-teman mereka ribut begitu, apalagi kalau bersama Nijimura-_sensei_.

"Mungkin mereka menemukan permainan yang bagus. Ayo sekarang bantu _sensei_ membuat makanan, Kagami dan yang lain sudah kembali."

.

.

Di balik pagar TK Teiko, G mendengus. Ternyata benar dugannya, makhluk pirang itu tidak sekolah bukan karena diare, tapi hanya ingin datang dan bermain di TK ini.

Dasar bocah. Kena diare beneran kapok kamu!

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Iya ini udah lanjut, maap banget kelamaan T.T  
**


End file.
